La práctica hace al maestro
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Luego de su aparatoso beso con Cho, Harry quiere aprender a besar y termina pidiéndole ayuda a la persona menos pensada -SLASH-


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenece, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**Respuesta al Reto "Crack!" del foro Weird Sister. Dedicado a **Dryadeh **por proponer el reto y a **Bibi Malfoy Masen **por proponer el prompt.**

**Para llevar a cabo este reto -primera vez en mi vida que escribo un slash- tuve que esperar una inspiración divina, la cual llegó a través de unos videos -sí, la inspiración divina EXISTE y llega como le llegó el ángel Gabriel a María: Sin aviso y con una luz xD-, así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo y leer el resultado final.**

**Advertencia****: **El FF es un SLASH, así que si no les gusta este tipo de relaciones piensen 2 veces antes de leerlo. -Guerra avisada no mata soldado y si lo mata es por descuidado-

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p><strong>...:::LA PRÁCTICA HACE AL MAESTRO:::...<strong>

Ok, lo admitía. Su primer beso había sido la definición exacta del desastre. Fue todo lo contrario de lo que alguna vez esperó. Fue torpe, inexpresivo, salado y lleno de lágrimas. En resumidas cuentas, fue patético.

Harry se pasó por enésima vez la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba, antes de suspirar profundamente. Se encontraba solo en la sala común de Gryffindor, frente a la chimenea, contemplando el danzar de las débiles llamas que quedaban y dejándose atropellar por el torbellino de pensamientos que era su mente. Ya estaba bastante entrada la noche y el resto de sus compañeros tenían un par de horas durmiendo, disfrutando de un reparador sueño que él no podía conciliar.

De su mente no salía el beso que se había dado con Cho y lo desastroso que fue. ¿Acaso ella pensaría lo mismo? Seguramente sus besos con Cedric fueron mil veces mejor. Quizá también había llorado por eso, porque se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter, por mucha fama que tuviese y por muy elegido que fuese, besaba de una manera espantosa y extrañaba los perfectos besos de Diggory.

Suspiró nuevamente y se dejó caer en el sofá, colocando su cabeza en el apoyabrazos y cerrando los ojos. ¿Y si todos sus besos terminaban siendo así de pésimos? No, él no podía permitir eso. Él quería dar y recibir un beso como Dios y Merlín mandaban.

Necesitaba aprender a besar… y necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara.

* * *

><p>Era lunes. Un desagradable y odiado lunes para los alumnos de Gryffindor que tenían hora doble de Pociones con Snape y los Slytherin a primera hora de la mañana.<p>

Iban como corderos al matadero rumbo a las mazmorras, donde ya se encontraban las serpientes con una sonrisa socarrona e irritante.

—Me pregunto cuándo será el día que dejarán de torturarnos y nos permitirán iniciar la semana con felicidad. Llevamos 5 años aquí y no ha habido uno en el que no hayamos iniciado la semana con la asquerosa y grasienta cara de Snape.

—¡Ronald! —chilló Hermione, quien no podía evitar escandalizarse ante un insulto hacia algún profesor; aunque ese profesor fuese Severus Snape, su verdugo por las próximas horas.

—Tengo razón, Hermione. Te aseguro que no soy el único que piensa eso. Sólo mira a Neville.

El pobre chico estaba pálido y tenía cara de pánico, parecía que en cualquier momento devolvería su desayuno y se desmayaría. Hermione sintió compasión por él y se adelantó hasta llegar a su lado para tratar reconfortarlo un poco, pero el chico era un caso perdido. Todos los lunes era lo mismo.

Ron miró la escena y suspiró —No tiene remedio.

Harry sólo se alzó de hombros, sin saber si su amigo se refería a Neville o a Hermione, y siguió caminando lentamente y en silencio, resignado a su karma semanal. Aún no salía de su mente todo lo que había pensado luego de su desagradable beso con Cho. Necesitaba que alguien le enseñara a besar, pero la pregunta del millón era: ¿quién? ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente buena y de confianza como para pedírselo sin que todo Hogwarts se enterara? Esa era la pregunta que le rondaba ahora por la cabeza.

A cada chica que veía la analizaba, pero enseguida su cerebro la descartaba. Al parecer no consideraba a ninguna lo suficientemente buena. La única chica de confianza que él tenía, y a la única que se atrevería a pedirle semejante locura, era Hermione, pero ella era prácticamente su hermana así que ni siquiera la había tomado en cuenta.

—Quítate del medio, asquerosa sangre sucia. Tú y tú retrasado amigo obstruyen el paso.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz y esos insultos, los reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, así que dirigió la miraba hacia la puerta del aula y se topó con la altanera y aristocrática figura de Draco Malfoy mirando con rabia y desdén a Hermione y a Neville.

—Tienes suficiente espacio para pasar, Malfoy —le recriminó Hermione, haciéndole frente y mirándolo retadoramente. Neville trataba de pasar desapercibido detrás de la castaña.

—No quiero tropezar contigo y que tú asquerosa piel me contagie alguna enfermedad. Así que apártate, sangre sucia.

—Fíjate que no me da la gana de moverme. Si quieres pasar, tendrás que tropezarte conmigo porque al parecer estás tan gordo que necesitas toda la puerta para ti solo. —Ese había sido un duro golpe para la vanidad del chico, por lo cual Hermione sonrió triunfante.

Los ojos del rubio se enfriaron aún más y su mano se aferró fuertemente a la varita. Estaban uno frente al otro y nadie sabía en qué momento habían sacado y alzado las varitas. Todos los miraban expectantes. No todos los días se veía a la prefecta perfecta debatiéndose en duelo. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo y lanzar algún hechizo, Snape apareció por el pasillo y acabó con el pequeño duelo antes de que comenzara, restándole puntos a Gryffindor.

Algunos alumnos bufaron por la privación del espectáculo y otros rieron burlonamente por la pérdida de puntos de los leones, otros sencillamente no hicieron nada y entraron silenciosamente al aula. Harry no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Se quedó de pie, estático, mirando el sitio donde Malfoy había estado parado momento antes.

Ya había encontrado a la persona que le enseñaría a besar.

* * *

><p>Harry no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y lo que su mente le estaba diciendo. ¡Por los sagrados cojones de Merlín, Malfoy era su enemigo! Malfoy era odioso, arrogante, elitista, narcisista, prepotente y, lo peor de todo, ¡Malfoy era un hombre! ¡Un hombre como él! De eso estaba completamente seguro. A él le gustaban los rostros angelicales y los cuerpos con curvas ¡Él no era gay ni bisexual! Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de seguir al rubio como un perfecto psicópata desde que salieron del gran comedor luego de la cena. Se había deshecho de sus dos amigos con una excusa medianamente creíble y había comenzado a seguirlo, esperando el momento propicio para actuar; aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que haría.<p>

Según sus cálculos, llevaba más o menos una hora siguiéndolo y en ningún momento el rubio había estado solo. Ya estaba comenzado a desesperarse y pensaba seriamente en dejar su plan por perdido. Simplemente el hurón albino nunca podría estar solo, seguramente eso sería un golpe para su ego y su creencia de "soy el dueño del mundo, alábenme"

Harry ahogó un bufido e hizo una mueca de desagrado al darse cuenta lo contradictoria que podía llegar a ser su mente. Primero, se recriminada por lo que estaba pensando y haciendo; y después, se quejaba por no poder llevar a cabo su cometido, el mismo del cual se recriminaba en un principio. Un círculo vicioso de contradicciones. Quería y no quería.

Justo cuando decidió que irse de allí y dejar su idea por la paz era lo más sensato, Crabbe y Goyle se desviaron del camino y dejaron solo a Malfoy, quién siguió su rumbo sin darle importancia al asunto. Por la dirección que tomaron, Harry supuso que el par de gorilas se dirigían a las cocinas a atragantarse de comida antes del toque de queda y, por la actitud del rubio, seguramente todos los días era lo mismo. No pudo reprimir una mueca de repugnancia al imaginarse a Crabbe y a Goyle todos llenos de grasa y salsa mientras comían como unos cochinos; sin ofender a los animales.

Cuando Malfoy se perdió por la esquina del pasillo, Harry regresó a la realidad y a su propósito y se dispuso a seguirlo nuevamente.

Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde se dirigía el rubio, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: no iba hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Al contrario, subían cada vez más.

Harry se sentía levemente desorientado, eso de seguir a alguien y a la vez prestarle atención a los lugares por donde pasaba le estaba costando más de lo usual. Seguramente era porque el debate constante que tenía dentro de su mente no le permitía concentrarse del todo en su alrededor.

De un momento a otro, en algún punto de lo que él creía era uno de los olvidados pasillos del 6to piso, perdió de vista a Malfoy. Era como si hubiese desaparecido, aunque eso fuese totalmente imposible dentro del castillo.

Caminó con cautela un par de pasos, adentrándose en el pasillo y observando todo con especial detenimiento. Hace unos segundos Malfoy estaba allí, debía seguir cerca. Con cada paso que avanzaba se sentía observado, vulnerable. Se sentía una presa.

Una explosión de adrenalina se expandió por todo su cuerpo y una alarma se encendió en su cabeza diciéndole que debía estar alerta ante cualquier acontecimiento y dispuesto a defenderse o atacar de ser necesario. Su corazón galopaba contra su pecho, sudaba frío y sentía las pupilas dilatadas, además de la respiración acelerada y superficial.

Conocía a la perfección ese estado: Miedo a lo desconocido.

Trataba de mantenerse sereno, de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo lo mejor que podía, pero cuando el instinto de supervivencia se activaba era difícil que la razón lo aplacara. Aunque ayudaba bastante el hecho de tener su varita fuertemente agarrada debajo de su túnica.

Harry recorrió nuevamente el lugar con la vista. Estaba desierto y bastante oscuro, sólo los tenues rayos de la luna que se filtraban por las ventanas lo separaban de una oscuridad total y envolvente. No habían aulas ni puertas, tampoco cuadros en las paredes, sólo 3 estatuas de frente a las ventanas. Nada más. ¿Dónde coño se había metido Malfoy si él estaba seguro que no había pasado de ese pasillo?

Cuando desistió de buscarle una explicación razonable al asunto y dio media vuelta para largarse a dormir, su varita salió volando de su mano mientras él caía de rodillas al piso y otra varita se afincaba sobre su nuca.

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

—Error, Potter. Te has metido con la serpiente equivocada. —La voz de Malfoy sonó sedosa y letal cerca de su oído, ocasionando que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. —¿Por qué me sigues? —La varita se le clavo aún más en la nuca, pero Harry no evidenció dolor alguno, al contrario, se irguió con algo de dificultad y volteó a ver al rubio que seguía apuntándolo con la varita.

¿De dónde había sacado el valor para levantarse y verlo a los ojos? No lo sabía. Quizá fuese ese valor Gryffindor que se supone que caracterizaba a los leones, pero no podía estar 100% seguro. Quizá solo fuese su orgullo actuando, o tal vez un impulso. De verdad que no lo sabía y ahora no quería pensar en eso porque ya tenía suficiente con maquinar lo que le diría a tu atacante.

Frente a frente con el rubio, mirando esos ojos acerados, consideraba seriamente el hecho de estar demente. Sólo un loco podría ser capaz de tener semejante idea.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a todo con tal de aprender a besar?

Ahora lo consideraba simplemente un capricho, pero él no era de los que dejaba a medias algo ya comenzado. Seguiría adelante aunque todo su ser le dijese lo contrario.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy. —Las palabras salieron serenas a pesar del torbellino que se desataba en su interior, sorprendiéndolo incluso a él mismo y contrastando ampliamente con la amenaza no verbal del rubio.

Si Draco se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Sus ojos escrutaban al moreno, sopesando las razones y las posibilidades de que estuviese mintiendo, pero los leones eran demasiado buenos como para mentir.

Una imperceptible sonrisa ladeada asomó en su rostro.

—Me decepcionas, Potter. Te hacía más autosuficiente. —Su voz estaba cargada del más puro sarcasmo y Harry tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de golpearlo. Definitivamente Malfoy era insoportable.

—No estoy bromeando, Malfoy.

Ambos se quedaron observándose fijamente, midiéndose. Harry aún era apuntado por la varita del Slytherin, quien no pretendía descuidarse luego de ser perseguido insistentemente por 2 horas continuas por su enemigo; sin embargo, no se mostraba amenazado, aun cuando su propia varita yacía varios metros lejos de su alcance.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Potter? —Ok, ese era su momento. O hablaba o se callaba para siempre. Pero no era fácil, casi prefería enfrentarse contra Voldemort nuevamente.

Tomando un respiro, Harry comenzó a hablar pausadamente, sin pensar mucho en las palabras que salían de su boca —Quiero que me enseñes a besar, Malfoy. —Sonaba peor en su voz de lo que había sonado en su mente, así que tuvo que reprimir una mueca de desagrado al escucharse.

De todo lo que se había imaginado que Potter le diría, _eso_ definitivamente no estaba en la lista. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. ¿En qué extraño mundo paralelo había caído? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Besar?

—Vaya, Potter. Jamás pensé que tuvieras _esos_ gustos. —Trataba de ocultar su sorpresa, de mantener su porte elegante y altanero de siempre, pero no había podido retener el comentario. Además, sabía que al chico le molestaría.

—No te confundas, Malfoy.

—No estoy confundido, Potter. Los hechos hablan. —La sonrisa burlona volvió a los finos labios del rubio, quien se puso a jugar con su varita sin dejar de apuntar a su rival. Se divertiría un rato. —Pero veamos, ¿por qué habría yo de enseñarte a besar? —comenzó a caminar a su alrededor mientras hablaba, sin dejar de apuntarlo —¿Por qué habría yo de decirle al jodido elegido cómo mirar, cómo mover los labios, cómo meter la lengua, cómo producir placer sólo con un beso? —se le acercó por la espalda y presionó su varita contra un costado del chico, haciendo que se le clavara en las costillas —Dime, Potter ¿por qué? —susurró en su oreja, rozándola levemente con los labios y haciendo impactar su cálido aliento contra su cuello.

Harry estaba paralizado, quería hablar, pero no podía por más que se obligaba. Tampoco podía moverse y no sabía si era porque Malfoy le había lanzado algún hechizo o por lo irreal y sorpresivo que le resultaba todo. Intuía que era un poco de ambas. Incluso lo había envuelto una sensación placentera al sentir su aliento contra su cuello y eso no era normal.

¿Qué coño le estaba pasando a él, a su cuerpo y a Malfoy?

—Incluso si lo hiciera, sería una pérdida de tiempo; —terminó de darle la vuelta y miró directamente aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto odiaba —y a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo, Potter.

La sonrisa torcida y el brillo malicioso en los acerados ojos del Slytherin le aseguraron a Harry que no se avecinaba nada bueno. Y ciertamente, así era. Ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiese imaginado lo que ocurrió: Draco Malfoy, el arrogante príncipe de Slytherin, había unido sus labios con los de Harry Potter, un perfecto Gryffindor y su enemigo declarado.

El mundo se detuvo y el infierno se congeló en ese preciso momento.

Harry estaba tenso, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Sentía los labios del rubio moverse sobre los suyos, pero su cuerpo y su cerebro estaban desconectados.

Draco sonrió internamente al sentir la reacción del moreno. Le encantaba tener control sobre él, tener la potestad de asustarlo, de hacerlo sentir pequeño a su lado, de arrasar con sus jodidas cualidades Gryffindor.

—Pensé que querías aprender a besar, Potter —susurró el Slytherin contra sus labios para después acariciarlos con la lengua.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, llevó una pálida mano hacia su cabello y le dio un fuerte jalón hacia atrás, haciendo que el moreno abriera la boca y soltara una exclamación, aprovechando así para atacar sus labios e introducir su lengua.

Era un beso salvaje y demandante. Un beso tóxico y hasta cierto punto doloroso. Un beso comparable con la mordida de una serpiente.

Olvidando su condición y sus pensamientos, decidido a no dejarse pisotear, Harry comenzó a responder el beso con la misma fuerza que el rubio. No estaba pensando lo que hacía, solo se dejaba guiar por sus instintos y por el danzar de los labios y la lengua del Slytherin.

Se sentía bien.

A pesar de lo poco delicado que era, Malfoy estaba haciéndolo temblar de satisfacción y placer. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y temblando ligeramente, su corazón estaba desbocado y sus pulmones gritaban pidiéndole un oxígeno que él se negaba rotundamente a darles.

Definitivamente todos los rumores eran ciertos: Draco Malfoy besaba como un Dios.

Draco marcaba el ritmo así que, cuando lo consideró necesario, poco a poco fue bajando de intensidad el beso y lo convirtió casi en una caricia, en un movimiento suave y embriagador, pero poderoso. En un beso tan placentero como adictivo.

Al separarse, Malfoy se relamió los labios y sonrió torcidamente, luego se acercó a su oreja, rozándola levemente y haciéndolo soltar un suspiro involuntario que incrementó su ego y su sonrisa; y susurró sedosamente —Aquí la teoría es una pérdida de tiempo… La práctica hace al maestro, Potter.

Antes de poder decir nada, Harry sintió como su cuerpo era expedido y chocaba contra la pared de fondo, lastimándolo y dejándolo aturdido. Al abrir los ojos y enfocarlos, vio a Malfoy apuntándolo con la varita con una mueca de desprecio y los ojos tan fríos como el hielo.

—La próxima vez que me sigas, no seré tan benevolente, Potter. —Draco le dio la espalda y se alejó elegantemente por el pasillo. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la esquina se volteó y lo atravesó con una profunda mirada —Por cierto, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Diez por andar por los pasillos a deshoras y diez por no saber besar. Necesitaras muchas clases para conseguir algo decente. —Sin más, se volteó y cruzó la esquina, desapareciendo de su vista.

Harry no supo cómo interpretar la última frase del rubio, pero algo le dijo que esa no sería la última vez que estuvieran solos en un pasillo olvidado.

Con pasmosa lentitud se levantó del piso, sacudió su uniforme y recogió su varita. Ahora debía volver a la Torre de Gryffindor sin ser pillado por algún profesor… Para la próxima, procuraría no olvidar su capa de invisibilidad.

**- FIN -**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Harry sigue siendo Harry y Draco sigue siendo Draco o quedaron OoC? ¿Qué opinan, me dedico a los slash? (Nooooo… Sufroooo xD) Bueno, sólo espero que les haya gustado, me dejen review y voten por él xD<p>

**P.D:** La paciencia es una virtud. Sí actualizaré "Carpe Diem", pero primero necesitaba terminar éste reto :p No desesperen.

**Aclaratorias:**

1.- Por si no quedó claro, el FF está centrado en el 5to libro, luego del beso entre Harry y Cho.

2.- Recuerden que Draco es parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial y Umbridge les dio la potestad de restar puntos.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, denle click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
